the new girl in the flock
by darkfeather13
Summary: Hey all. So this is my Maximum Ride ff. Jade is taken back to the school. Jade is an OC. Just like Josh, Gingers son. You shall learn more about them later on in the story. Trust me. Will Josh end up falling in love with Jade? Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I am strapped to a table in the _School._ The sting of the needles they are sticking into my body sting like one of their electric shockers. A _White Coat, known as Jeb, came up and unstrapped _me from the table. My ears, tail and wings all feel out of place on my body. I can barely stand up, but somehow, I manage to stand walk. I try to run to the door, but, my legs are failing me. Jeb walks me to my dog cage. He shoves me in roughly. Max looks at me as if trying to say _What happened? _I shake my head and start to crawl to the back of my cage. Nudge, who is my only friend here except for Iggy, comes over and strokes my tail, which is hanging through her cage bars.

Jeb walks up to us and starts unlocking our cages. He's unlocking mine and letting me out first. I stand in the middle of the cages, shaking uncontrollably. Fang walks over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I let out a gasp of surprise because all this time I thought that he never knew that I existed. Max and Iggy walk swiftly to us and put their arms around me. Nudge and Gazzy, and Angel come up and join our little group huddle.

"Well, lets go now before they catch us." Jeb says stiffly, breaking up our somber and silent compassion.

**Chapter 1: A New Life**

I finally got the hang of flying and using my tail for balance. Flying beside Nudge is the best thing ever!

"What happens if Erasers attack us?" I ask Nudge, not really sure what I should do.

"Well, I'm not sure. But, you should try asking Max or Fang. I think they will help the most." Nudge replies.

I start soaring higher than Nudge until I can't see her at all. I see a chopper coming towards me and I tuck in my wings and dive down. Bits of our house fly up to meet me and one hits me in the wing and I go crashing down into the earth. A flash of dark wings and Fang catches me a couple hundred feet off the ground.

With my pure black hair and wings it's impossible to miss me flying on a bright summer or spring day. Gazzy is getting really awkward around me lately.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Jade. I know. It's a total cliché with my hair and wings. I grew up at the School with white coats always around me. I fear needles and white coats. I guess I am around 11 years old. My best friend is Nudge. But Max is the nicest to me. I guess that's because I am the youngest. Gazzy and Angel are both 12. Max, Fang, and Iggy are around 14. Jeb is our "parent".

"Max," I said breathing heavily, "saw-a-chopper. Bullet hit my wing." I manage to get out before passing out.

"Jade. Wake up. It's time to go." I wake up to the sound of Gazzy's voice.

"No." I say without opening my eyes.

"Fine. Max! I need you!"

"What now Gaz?" Max say's in a calm voice.

"Jade is not getting up"

"JADE!" Max shouts, "get up. NOW! It's time to go."

"No." I say again, though I am not aware that I am talking. Max slaps me across the face and I wake up screaming bloody murder.

"What was that for?" I screech.

"You were not getting up and you kept saying "no". Max informs me.

"I was?" I say, my eyes streaming.

"Yeah," Max say's while walking towards my bedroom door. "Start getting ready, Jade. It's almost time to go."

After I shout at Gazzy to get out of my room so I can change clothes. I change into a short dress. I wear no shoes.

"Jade, Sweetie, why are you wearing a dress?" Max asks me.

"'Cuz I feel like it." I retort.

**Chapter 2: The Intruder**

** Angel keeps glaring at me. Mt tail is streaming out behind me and my ears are pulled back from the wind. **

** "Hey, Jade. Um…..can you come back here for a few minutes?" Gazzy asks me.**

** "Sure. I don't see why not," I say to him.**

** We drop back a few meters and now we're just staying aloft by the constant beating of our wings. **

** "Jade. Jade. Jade." Gazzy chuckles. "You really shouldn't trust anyone." I begin to start getting worried. He slowly starts to fly towards me. I look ahead for 5 seconds and Gazzy is behind my back taping my wings together and using rope to tie my hands behind my back. "Now, sweetheart, just come with me and don't make a sound." The person who I think is Gazzy whispers in my ear. Naturally all of my instincts are saying do what he says and you won't get hurt. So, what do I do? I start screaming my head off.**

** "MAX! FANG! IGGY! HELP" I start screeching their names. **

** "Shut up! I hoped it wouldn't have to come to this but, if that's the way you want it. By the way, I'm Ari." Ari tells me as he shoves a wad of think material in my mouth. I start kicking and trying to scream. Ari drops down below me. He pulls out more rope from his pocket and tries to tie my legs up to, but I keep kicking and struggling. At last I stop kicking and can still feel adrenaline coursing through my veins. Ari takes advantage of my sudden stop and ties my ankles and knees together. I'm still making noises with my mouth and Ari looks pretty mad. **

**I hear a chopper coming and I start moving around frantically. The chopper comes to a sudden halt and the doors open. Ari pushes me in roughly and all I see are a bunch of white coats and silver table with metal straps, before a black sack is shoved on my head and is tied with a heavy, locked metal collar on my neck.**

** "Well done Ari. Well done. I can't wait to start experimenting." A strange, cold vice says as someone pushes me more roughly than Ari onto the table and pulling the metal straps tight across my body. I also hear the clinking of chains and a humongous tug on my neck. **

Chapter 3: Experiments


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Jade. You're coming home with me." Ginger said softly , unlocking my cage and coaxing me out.

I followed her to her car and I slid into the front seat next to Ginger.

"Mom, are you really bringing _Her_ home to?" A boy about my age asked Ginger.

I looked in the front seat and saw a dirty blonde boy sitting there. I let out a small gasp. He is the exact opposite of me. Everything about him is different than me.

"Josh. Be nice. This is Jade. Jade this is Josh."

"Uh, Ginger. No offense, but I'd rather fly than get in a car." I said staring at the cramped insides of the car.

"I'm sorry. But you have to get in the car." Ginger said as softly as she could, her patience waning.

"No. I don't want to."

"Get in the car." Ginger said this and shoved me backwards, making me fall into the dirt. I coughed and for a moment it felt like I couldn't breathe. "I said get in the car."

"I said no." I replied hotly standing up.

The next moment was a blur. Josh got out of the car. God no. Really? Ari was just the same. I closed my eyes at the sight of more rope. Three, two, one. Up and away.

_Max. Wherever you are, please, help me. _I thought as I soared upward. My fifteen foot black wings stretched out and pushed hard against the air.

"Get back here!" Josh shouted at me.

_Max is gonna kill me for listening to this idiot. _I touched down lightly my wings still stretched out. My legs bent, ready to do up and away.

"Jade. This is for you're own good. Not mine or mom's. Please just get the heck in the blasted car already." Josh's voice was soft and kind.

I made the mistake of pulling in my wings and letting my guard down. I took a step towards Josh, the car and Ginger. Ginger nodded to Josh and he leaped forward when I stepped up.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted as he jumped on top of me. The sickening crack of a bone made me flinch. It looked like I wasn't going to be flying anywhere soon.

"You're own good. Remember that, Jade." I whimpered and struggled. What I thought was rope is strong wire. It cuts into my skin every time I struggle.

"Why?" That is the only thing I can ask. Why was I here, in Arizona? Why was I sitting on Josh's lap like a 3 year old? Why was he holding me so tightly as I attempted to remove myself from him?

Desperate as I was, I could not help but gasp as he pushed me down on the seat next to him with all his might. I lay there. Perfectly still, my breath coming out in ragged breath's.

"Remember what I said. This is a new life for you. Brand new start." Josh said as I pushed myself up to sit upright. Okay. I'm In the middle seat. Any other girl would snuggle up to him. Me on the other hand, scooted as far away from him as possible.

"Jade, you get the room next to mine. No funny stuff, and no flying. Capiche?" Josh said as if her were my mother.

"You know what you are? You're a total bastard. And you're not my mother. So shut up." I said not caring about the results of pain or injury.

"You're a real bitch. Bet you didn't know that did you?" Josh said pulling back to his lap as I struggled hopelessly.

_Max. I need you. Please help me. _


	3. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Max. Are you all right?" Fang asked Max.

"Jade. She's in trouble. We have to go help." Max tells Fang gasping for breath, clutching her head. "She's back at the school. Or was. She's sending me visions. We're going to Arizona."

The flock soared forward and arrived in Arizona where they saw a lone car trundling by.

"There. Look. A wing?" Nudge asked Max looking at the black feathers sticking out of the window.

The flock soared down and flew down on top of the car.

"Jade? Is that you?" Iggy called out not sure if she really was in the car.

"You guys really came? I'm so glad you-" Jade was cut off by a loud smacking noise.

Angel smirked and Nudge looked surprised.

_Who would do this to her?_ Nudge thought as she looked into the window. She saw Jade laying there. She looked passed out by a boy with sandy colored hair.

"Max. Look at what happened." Nudge said close to tears to see her friend passed out from the pain.

"It's okay sweetie, it's okay." Max said comforting Nudge.

**A/N Hey guys! I know this was a short chapter but bear with me!**


End file.
